1: Lead-in Activity
"The A Team" by Ed Sheeran Watch the music video below. : Lyrics: The A Team : BY ED SHEERAN : White lips, pale face : Breathing in snowflakes : Burnt lungs, sour taste : Light's gone, day's end : Struggling to pay rent : Long nights, strange men : And they say : She's in the Class A Team : Stuck in her daydream : Been this way since eighteen : But lately her face seems : Slowly sinking, wasting : Crumbling like pastries : And they scream : The worst things in life come free to us : Cause we're just under the upper hand : Go mad for a couple grams : And she don't want to go outside tonight : And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland : Or sells love to another man : It's too cold outside : For angels to fly : Angels to fly : Ripped glove, raincoat : Tried to swim and stay afloat : Dry house, wet clothes : Loose change, bank note : Weary-eyed, dry throat : Call girl, no phone : And they say : She's in the Class A Team : Stuck in her daydream : Been this way since eighteen : But lately her face seems : Slowly sinking, wasting : Crumbling like pastries : And they scream : The worst things in life come free to us : Cause we're just under the upper hand : Go mad for a couple grams : And she don't want to go outside tonight : And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland : Or sells love to another man : It's too cold outside : For angels to fly : An angel who die : Covered in white : Closed eye : And hoping for a better life : This time, we'll fade out tonight : Straight down the line : And they say : She's in the Class A Team : Stuck in her daydream : Been this way since eighteen : But lately her face seems : Slowly sinking, wasting : Crumbling like pastries : They scream : The worst things in life come free to us : 'Cause we're all under the upper hand : Go mad for a couple grams : And we don't want to go outside tonight : And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland : Or sells love to another man : It's too cold outside : For angels to fly : Angels to fly : To fly, fly : For angels to fly, to fly, to fly : Or angels to die Reading the Lyrics Consider the different treatment of women (different groups of women in particular) by men. #What do you think is the Sense, Tone, Feeling and Intention of the lyrics? #How does the speaker develop your sympathy for the subject? #Which group of women does the subject in the song belong to? How is she treated? #What do you think caused her circumstances?